Taken For Love
by Connahsquay
Summary: At the age of 16, Sasuke and Karin are to be forcefully married. Which Sasuke doesn't like. After escaping he ends up hiding in a cabin in the forest. Who else would find him but Sakura? SasuSaku *Sequel coming soon*
1. Chapter 1

**Taken for love**

A SasuSaku fanfic by Laura-Chayn

**Chapter 1- you call that a mission!?**

"SASUKKKEE-KUUUN!" Roared a voice from the end of the street. Hanging outside of the Uchiha mansion was Karin, oh how Sasuke loathed her. He hated her hair, the way she looked and that annoying voice of hers. "SASUKE-KUN!" She belled once again. Sasuke poofed on top of the wall.

"What!?" He asked impatiently, glaring at her with a look most evil. Karin swooned at his voice, and replied "Tsunade-sama want to talk to youuuuu" She sing songed. Sasuke hung his head and sighed. "What for?" This caused Karin to giggle, this was probably the longest conversation they had ever had! "Oh i don't know, Silly" She teased at him, winking. Making Sasuke gag slightly. "But i know it's about me" She said pointing at herself "And you..." She finished, acting all seductive-like. Once more making Sasuke gag even more! Karin held out her hand to him and giggled flirtaciously "C'mon, i'll walk you!" Sasuke replied a simple "Hn." As he poofed himself half way down the street. Away from her...

"Wait!" I distant Karin yelled down to him, but he ignored her and continued his walk to he Hokage's office.

"Sasuke?" A shy voice called out from a ramen stand. He paused for a moment, recognising the voice. From behind the stand's curtian appeared Sakura. Her hair reached her shoulders and those green eyes met with Onyx. Those eyes always caught Sasuke off guard. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked him, directly. Placing his hands in his pockets he looked toward the tower in front of him "The Hokage." He answered plainly. "She wants to speak to me." Sakura's eyes dropped to the floor quickly. "Well, uh. I was on my way to give this ramen to Naruto, he's bugging Tsunade again. Maybe we could walk together?" She asked cautiously, her eyes darting every where, not looking back up to him.

"Hn." He answered her, as he resumed walking. That meant yes, so Sakura caught up to him in a few steps. He could smell her bubblegum hair swaying in the air next to him, the scent of Cherry blossoms mezmorized him, enough to not notice Karin gaining on him. That was when _'Boosh!' _Karin charged straight through Sakura, as if she wasn't there.

"Tough luck, Loser!" Karin grinned evilly towards the floored Sakura, covered in Ramen all over her clothes, and in her pink hair. Sasuke snarled at Karin, but she ignored it. "Sorry Sasuke-kun" She smiled innocently "I was only doing what's best for you!" She finished, placing a finger on his blue t-shirt. "By knocking over my friend?" He questioned, smacking her hand from his chest "No thanks." He stated, picked Sakura from up off the floor and continuing walking. Leaving Karin glaring at Sakura, who was still stained from her fall. Sakura looked up at Karin and ran home to quickly clean herself up. "Wimp..." Muttered Karin under her breath.

--

At last, Sasuke arrived outside Hokage Tsunade's office, with Karin looming around him like a cloud. Only not nice to look at...He knocked on the door and heard an 'enter' from the inside. As he stepped in, Tsunade rolled up a scroll and took another one out of Shizune's hands.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade smiled towards him, then turning her attention to the lingering Karin, clamped on his arm. She could tell from the look on his face, he was not pleased. "And Karin" She soon finished off. Unrolling the scroll she placed in front of herself, she signalled the Uchiha and the...girl over to her desk.

"I have a mission, for you two." She read from the paper. Sasuke stiffened up slightly, but Karin was too busy drooling over him to listen.

"Hn. Hokage-sama, can you hurry up." Sasuke requested, annoyance rang in his voice at Karin still attached to his arm. He wasn't enjoying this...who would? Tsunade nodded slightly and continued with her mission.

"Sasuke, your 16th Birthday is in three months, am I correct?" Tsunade quizzed him. He simply nodded back at her.

"Oh!" Karin suddenly screaming "So is mine! What a coincidene! It's fate! Right, Sasuke-kun?" She clung tighter to his arm, if possible, causing him to wince with anger. Karin giggled violently away to herself, day dreaming.

"I was getting to that.." The Hokage added after her, she was too busy to listen to any thing again though. "I have a scroll here" She said, passing the scroll over to Sasuke to read. "It says 'An heir to the Uchiha clan must be wed to a daughter of the (i have no idea what clan Karin is from) clan'." Before Sasuke got a chance to read it himself, his face turned pale white

"WHAT!?" Karin and Sasuke yelled, one in Excitement, one in Sheer terror! Tsunade winced at the noise, so she poured herself a glass of Sake.

"You can't be serious!" Sasuke roared, obviously outraged by the Hokage's proposition. He shook the extatic Karin from his arm and lent over Tsunade's desk.

"Sadly i am, Sasuke. There's nothing i can do." She stonely replied to the clearly upset Uchiha.

"You call this a mission!" He shouted in Disbelif once more, holding the scroll up to Tsunade. "It's more like a death sentance!" Tsunade chuckled at this, then stood up, seriously.

"Really, i'm sorry boy, now leave! I have a head ache." She demanded to him.

Sasuke sighed deeply as he left the Hokage's office, annoyed, depressed, with a happy Karin clinging to his arm once more...

--

**Okay, i know it's kinda short, but really. There's some good description in there :P**

**So, what do you think?**

**Sasuke: I hate it...**

**Karin: OMG! i love it!**

**Sakura: what? Why?? Sasuke's getting married?**

**Naruto: Hey! I wasn't in it!!**

**Laura-Chayn: You'll be in it next chapter i promise**

**Naruto: YAY!! O.o Sakura-Chan! Where's my ramen?**

**Sakura: Sasuke's getting married?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taken For Love**

**Chapter 2- Together Forever**

Sasuke awoke the next day, annoyed once more. Not only at the fact that he was getting married to the most annoying, vain, self centred, girl in the entire world. Karin also suggested that she should stay over that night, so the soon to be couple could get to 'know each other'. Just thinking about it made Sasuke gag and shiver. He quickly showered, took a change of clothes and headed out to the training grounds to meet his team. "Good morning Sasuke-Kun!" That voice screached once again, this time she latched onto his arm and attempted to hug him.

"Go away, Karin." Sasuke stoically replied, shoving her off whilst walking away. "I've got training, your not invited" He headed off to the bridge where they usually meet. Until she hung from his arm again...

"Nice, i'll come with you!" She yelled, clearly ignoring the 'your not invited' part of Sasuke's responce. Sasuke 'hn'd and pushed her away again, this time he poofed closer to the bridge.

--

Arriving onto the bridge, there was Sakura and Naruto.As usual no sign of Kakashi yet. Sasuke begged to Kami that he would come earlier than usual, so Karin didn't find him...But it wasn't quick enough.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin angrily shouted, running up towards the bridge.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, It's your number 1 fan girl!" Naruto joked to him, but obviously Sasuke wasn't in the mood for his jokes today...Gasping for breath as she came closer, Sakura stepped away from Sasuke in time for Karin to arrive to him.

"Is right, Pinky!" Karin laughed, sticking her tounge out at Sakura. Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and began to walk away from her. "Sasuke-kun" Karin said, wagging her finger, reaching out to his arm.

"That's no way to treat your soon-to-be wife!" Karin blurted out loudy, so the others could hear. Sasuke flinched and quickly turned around, ready to strangle Karin. But a sad voice interrupted him.

"M-Married?" Sakura's voice quivered, her eyes glazed over but she let no tears fall. Naruto just double rolled on the floor, in hysterical tears.

"Sasuke-teme!?" He roared in laughter "Married!? hahah, what the-" He stopped, as Karin forecfully attacked the blonde haired ninja. As they continued fighting, Sasuke sighed.

"Marriage...Sasuke?" Sakura said, her voice had gotten more power, but she was still trembling. Once again Sasuke sighed and went to tell her what he thinks of Karin, but she intervined

"Yeah Pinky!" Karin stood up from a bruised Naruto. "Married! Me and Sasuke-kun, together forever!" She slyly answered her. Sakura felt tears begin to weld up. Just as Kakashi appeared

"Hey guys, sorry i'm...hm?" He began, as always holding his book, mask covering one eye. He noticed the battered Naruto laying on the floor, and some girl linked to Sasuke's arm, Sakura in tears.

"Fine!" Sakura finally roared at her, tears streaming down her face. "I don't care! Go ahead get married!" Sakura quickly stormed off the bridge into the near-by forest. Sasuke remained stoic looking but inside, he was breaking. Sakura deeply hurt by him, this...Annoying girl following him, ruining his life, Naruto not helping just lying there and Kakashi just watching.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun. We'll be fine, you don't need her, you've got me!" Karin cheered about herself. Sasuke clenched his fist so hard...

'If i hear 'Sasuke-kun' one more time...' He thought to himself, his teeth grinding, hands clenched closed, Karin, draped over him..."Are you okay? Sasuke-kun?" Karin Asked him, but he snapped

"BACK OFF!" He roared at her, the stunned Karin fell to the floor in pure shock. "S-s-Sasuke-K--Ku-" But before she could finish, Sasuke exploded again. "I am NOT yours! I will NEVER be yours! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Finishing his break down, he fled into the forest, just as Sakura did.

In fact, that's why he ran that way. Sakura...

Naruto, now awaking from his pummeling, looked up at Kakashi, holding his head.

"Whoa..." He said, sounding very spaced out. He looked around and saw a shocked Karin still silent on the floor with her mouth wide open

"What happened?" He asked publicly.

"Well, Sakura stormed off after roaring 'Get married i don't care' then Sasuke snapped too and yelled at Karin, telling her to 'stay away from him' leaving her sitting there paralyzed. Then you woke up." Kakashi noted to him, not once looking up from his book. "I assume you and Sasuke were getting married by the Hokage?" The sensei finished off, asking Karin. Gently closing her mouth, she nodded slowly...

--

She continued her run away from that retched scene. Sasuke? Getting married? to Karin? She constantly asked herself "He doesn't even like her" Sakura sobbed through her tears. Suddenly she found herself falling from the trees, she was reaching her chakra limit. Safely landing on the floor, Sakura flung herself against a tree and cried merclessly. Not sensing a chakra getting closer

"Sakura?" A voice rang from the trees above. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, then ran the opposite way to him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke gasped, out of breath from all his running to find her. Sakura didn't dare to turn around to face him, not after what just happened. He pulled her a bit closer and held her elbow.

"I-I--I'm sorry." He spluttered out to her. Her eyes widened, then sank with sadness again.

"W-Why?" She whispered through her tears, turned away from him

"Tsunade..." He began, his breath returning "She arranged this, i had no idea tha-" But Sakura turned around, her tear stained face was red and her eyes were puffy from her crying.

"No idea what? That I'd find out? That I wouldn't know who she was? You don't even like her!" Sakura yelled to him. Sasuke remained plain looking then sighed

"You're right I don't li-" He began, but once again she interrupted him

"No! You don't like her! You love her, only people in LOVE get married!" once again Sakura ran off, this time headed towards the village. Sasuke didn't follow, instead he sighed in frustration, holding his head in his hands he lent against a tree, calmly.

--

Walking off, in the opposite direction Sakura went, Sasuke looked around for signs of life. He had no intention to go back to the Village...ever. Not if 'she' is still there. Suddenly, as he reached a light gap in the trees, he noticed...white walls?

Walking cautiously over to it, he recognised it. It was the ex-akatsuki base. They used it to spy on Konoha during the Sound ninja war. 'It's probably abandoned now' He thought to himself. 'No chance the Akatsuki would return, its too risky.' So he headed into the old house.

It was very plain. As you walked in you entered a sitting room, with an old dusty sofa resting against a wall, a small wooden coffee table lay in front of it. Turning through the door on his left, Sasuke entered the kitchen, basic and cosy, it held a table with two chairs, refridgerator, that held no food (to his dissapointment) and the crockery was untouched, plates lay on the table and a clock that stopped working hung from the wall next to a large window. Sasuke began walking upstairs when he noticed some thing...Pictures. Picking them up he noticed most of them were of..."Me." Sasuke muttered quietly. Either this was the work of that Obsessive Karin...or his brother...Itachi. Heading up still, there was three bedrooms, one double bed and two single rooms. At the end of the hall lay the bathroom.

"If it wasn't for its past, this would be a good place to live" Sasuke commented to himself, as he sat himself upon the double bed, his mind struck up an idea.

'I leave for Konoha tonight...'

--

Arriving home, Sakura soaked herself in a hot bath, that's what she needed after this day. placing a robe over the body, she walked out to her balcony. "The stars are pretty tonight." A voice commented behind her. Sakura gasped and turned around quickly.

"Ino..." Sakura sighed, "You scared me." then she looked at her quizfully

"Your mom let me in" Ino winked at her. Joining her out on the balcony. Both girls sighed contentivly. "So" Ino began a topic. "Married?" She finished. Sakura knew what she was talking about and walked back into her room. "Ino..." she cried quietly. Her friend sat by her side and hugged her as she let out her tears.

"I-I thought, that maybe, I could...and We'd...He!" Sakura choked on her words, but Ino understood her. She hugged her pink friend even closer.

"Well, it was Arranged..." Ino stated to her, Sakura shot up. "It's was?" she asked instantly. Ino nodded, making her smile. "That means..." Sakura gleamed at her blonde friend

"Yea!" Ino added, both girls hugged, Sakura was very happy. "I've got to tell him! Say i'm sorry" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing her t-shirt. But Ino stopped her.

"Sakura, it's late. He'll be asleep!" She told her, Sakura nodded. "Get some rest, you'll see him tomorrow at training" And with that, Ino left Sakura to change and sleep.

--

**That was longer! Took a while to write, i give so much up :P**

**It's 2:47 am here! But oh well, i like to write.**

**Naruto: I wasn't in it! **

**Laura-Chayn: Yes you were!**

**Naruto: Where?**

**Laura-Chayn: At the beginning...**

**Naruto: That wasn't fair i was knocked out!**

**Sasuke: Don't worry Dobe, you'll be in the next chapter.**

**Naruto: I will!**

**Laura-Chayn: um...Sure? O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taken For Love**

**Chapter 3- That was your mission...**

Sakura yawned as she rose out of bed. Glancing over to her alarm, she panicked. "9:37am!? I'm late!" Sakura missed her morning shower, dressed quickly and sprinted to the bridge, hoping that Kakashi hadn't arrived yet. Pulling up to the bridge, sensei was the least of her problems. "No one's here!" Sakura exclaimed to herself. "I'm not that late!" Sakura paced along the bridge for a couple on minutes, waiting for any ones arrival. Time passed and Sakura grew impatient. The sun was beginning to set and nobody had shown up for practice, not even Sasuke...Leaving the waiting place, she headed to the village market, after waiting hours for no one! She was starving, until

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A blonde yelled from the end of the bridge. Sakura turned around and eyed Naruto. "Where have you been, Naruto?" Sakura began, waltzing over to him.

"Where have I been?" He exclaimed. "I called by your house and no one answered! Sasuke's missing!" he puffed, sticking a finger in her face. Which turned pale upon hearing his words.

"M-M.." She began, at that time their sensei poofed in, holding his book in front of his face.

"What he means, Sakura" Kakashi calmly put. "Was that Sasuke didn't return home from your 'spat' yesterday. And his home has been emptied, we assume he ran away" Once again Sakura's face dropped, was this her fault? "Do you know where he is?" Naruto finished off for him. But Sakura numbly shook her head.

"Well, Tsunade will be wanting to see you, Sakura. So i suggest you head up to her now." Kakashi added. She ran off to the Hokage as soon as he finished.

"Naruto." Sensei said, making Naruto look up to him. "hm? Yeah?" Naruto responded. "I want you to report to Tsunade too. Go with Sakura" he finished off, before poofing away once more.

Naruto nodded to himself and ran up to the tower too.

--

As the girl approached the Hokages quarters, an arguement fell upon her ears. Sakura quietly snook up to the door, and pressed her ear against it, in order to listen better.

'Hokage, Pleeease let me find my Sasuke-kun!' a voice argued from inside. Sakura instantly knew it was Karin, Sakura pouted angrily whilst leaning against the door. 'No, Karin! Your not appropriate.' Tsuande replied to her. Causing Karin to scream 'He's MY husband! I should find him! I can bring him back!' 'No!' Came a responce 'You'll just make things worse, leave it to me!' With that, Karin stormed out from the room and into the eavesdropping Sakura.'

"Hey!" Karin rudely shouted at her "Move out of my way, I've got to find my Sasuke-kun!" She roared, running past Sakura. Tsunade heard the noise and called her into the room.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura bowed as she entered her room. Tsunade nodded and pointed to the end of her desk, where Sakura then stood.

"Sakura, i have a mission for you" She plainly stated to the pink haired girl. "Please Tsunade, don't give me a mission" Sakura began, the Hokage looked up surprised at her. "Sasuke's missing, let me find him!" Sakura pleaded her, leaning lightly on the table. Tsunade clasped her hands in front of her head. "Sakura. That was your mission." Hokage added after Sakura's plea. That made her feel slightly foolish.

"Oh. Thank you." Sakura said, looking down to the floor. "Sakura" made her look back up. "I believe only you can bring him back safely." This made Sakura blush slightly, but that didn't last long.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed, bursting through the doors into the room. "Naurto..." Tsunade answered, clutching her soon to be headache. Sakura moved to the side to let Naruto speak to her. After a long conversation, it was decided that Naruto would go east, towards Suna, and Sakura would go West, into the forest Sasuke had followed her into.

"When do we start?" Sakura asked, after it as all over.

"Tomorrow" Tsunade added, allowing both ninja's to leave her office. "Finally!" She added after they had left, Tsunade took out a bottle of Sake and glugged at it.

--

"Say Sakura-Chan?" Naruto beamed at Sakura's unhappy face. She looked up to let him know she was listening. "Do you want to get some Ramen? My treat!" He offered her. Sakura waas stunned. 'Ramen? Naruto's treat? What's gotten into him!' Sakura asked herself **'I don't know! Just accept the offer, quick!'** Her inner shouted back. "Sure" Sakura finally smiled towards him.

Sitting at the Ramen stand, Naruto quickly ate three bowls of beef and pork ramen, while Sakura still picked at her first bowl.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto finally spoke to her. "Y'know, it wasn't your fault Sasuke ran away" He added, looking directly at her. Sakura sat, staring into her bowl of ramen, a tear fell into it. Naruto hugged her gently. "Well find him, Don't worry!"

He smirked at her, Sakura put on a brave face and grinned back. "You're right ,Naruto. We will" Sakura stood up and pushed her bowl over to Naruto.

"You can have it." She offered him. "I'm going home to sleep, so i can get up early for tomorrow." She walked off, leaving Naruto to scoff down her bowl, as well as another one he bought too!

Laying down on her bed, Sakura forced herself to try and sleep. But she couldn't. All she could think about was how Sasuke was doing. What if Orochimaru returned for him? Or what if the Akatsuki found him? Surely they would kill him! These idea's turned Sakura's dreams into nightmares.

She awoke in the morning at 7am, she took a long shower, dressed in her mission clothes and headed towards the village gate. Naruto and Tsunade were already stadning there.

"Okay, now i've already sent Shino and Tenten in other Directions and i've sent Neji to Suna to inform Kazekage Gaara about Sasuke." Tsunade infromed them both, Sakura nodded in agreement but Naruto yawned out of tiredness.

"I expect both of you back by midnight tonight to report about your sightings, and if possible to bring Sasuke back with you." The Kage finished, sending both ninja's off into the sunrise to search for the Uchiha.

"Okay" Sakura said, stopping on the border of the forest. "I ran in through here" She commented to herself, as she retraced her steps through out the forsest. "And i ran away...here" She finished off. Pausing in the place where she last saw Sasuke. Looking around, she searched for clues, clues of any kind but nothing stood out. She spent hours wandering around the trees, searching high and low for the Uchiha. Arriving back in her original starting place, Sakura sighed "I'll never find him, this is hopeless." Sitting down underneath a tree, she rested her hands in her head. The sun began to set, she suspected she had about four hours until she reported back empty-handed. Sakura sighed once more as she stood up, deciding to make one more route around the forest, she began walking forward, unil she realised a small cabin, dotting in the mask of trees. 'Maybe some one lives there...' Sakura thought to herself **'I hope so, i'm starving!' **Her inner moaned at her. 'Hey, i'm you, that means i'm hungry too!' **'Exactly'** it replied **Maybe some lonely old woman lives there sniff and she's baked fresh cookies that she can't eat all by herself!'** Both Sakura's began to drool, they hadn't eaten all day! **'Go Sakura Go!'** Her inner self shouted once more, Whilst Sakura began to run to the home, both Sakura's liked their lips, they were so hungry.

Sakura knocked on the door, but there was no answer. So she knocked again, this time even louder. no answer...So she let herself in to look around the house.

"Hey, wait." Sakura mumbled to herself, she recognised this house. "Wasn't this..Hey-" Sakura shouted, as she hit the floor, some thing had struck her back, very hard.In pain, Sakura rolled over, grabbing a Kunai out of her bag, she met the face of. "Sasuke?" She puzzled. Sasuke imeadiatly shot back at his surprise.

"Sakura?"

**Ohhh, what will she do now? **

**Naruto: Turn him in!!**

**Karin: Yeah! Turn him in!**

**Sasuke: Shut up Karin, i want to stay here**

**Karin: Nonsense Sasuke-kun, we're getting married!**

**Sakura: That's another reason to stay there...**

**Karin: Hey! Watch it!**

**Laura-Chayn: You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! ;;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taken For Love**

**Chapter 4-Who are you?**

Picking her up from the floor, Sasuke turned back into his old self. Quiet, distant and Stoic. He left her and walked back into the kitchen, to continue cooking. Sakura looked up in disbelif.

"So, this is where you've been?" She asked, walking over to Sasuke, he didn't answer her, but continued to stir his food. "We've been worried about you. Even-" "Karin?" Sasuke guessed at the last word. Sakura flinched at her name, then shook her head. "Well i was going to say Naruto, i know you don't like her..." Sakura added, Sasuke finally turned around to face her. Touching her hair gently he spoke "You're right. I don't." Once again he turned around to his broth, leaving a blushing Sakura. She sat down at the table, brushing dust off the edge. _'blurrp' _Her stomach rumbled. Sasuke 'hn'd at her as he pour the soup in a bowl. "Here." He stoically said, pushing the bowl over to Sakura, her face lit up at the sight of food. **'Yum!' **Inner licked her lips 'No! I can't take it!' **'Why? he GAVE it to you!' **'He's hungry too' **'Not as hungry as me, you..us!'** 'He made it for him!' This arguement continued whilst a puzzled Sasuke stared at the faces he made. "No, you take it, you made it" Sakura suggested, Pushing it back to him."But i gave it to you." He replied, pushing it back. "But i'm giving it to you!" "I'm giving it back!" The pair shoved and pushed the bowl to each other, yelling who should eat it. "For the last time, YOU!" Sakura roared, leaning far over the table holding the bowl in front of Sasuke's face. "Hn." Sasuke smirked, looking up at the girl, she looked back at him. Gently lowering the bowl, Sakura sat herself on top of the table. "I'm sorr-" She began, but was quickly cut off by a kiss.

Sasuke pressed his cold lips harshly against her, soft, warm mouth. She had not a clue how to react, evantually, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke begged for entrance to her mouth, which she gave into, and caressed her gently. 'Whoa, i had no idea Sasuke cared so much.' Sakura sighed to herself, releasing a sigh in her breath too. **'Who cares?'** Inner replied dancing in the background. **'Where in!'** Sasuke lent against Sakura, pushing her back more, holding onto her waist Sasuke moved above her. Suddenly Sakura snapped back. "Sasuke." She mumbled against his lip, gently trying to push him off "Sasuke. Sasuke stop!" She panicked, Sasuke quickly shot off her, gasping for breath he moved back. "Sa-Sakura?" He puffed, releasing her and jumping back to the floor. Sakura sat up and wiped her mouth. She looked out of the window, it must have been way past midnight by now.

"I have to go" She told herself loudly. Grabbing her embedded Kunai from the floor and her jacket, she turned back to him. "Will you come back with me?" She asked, despair rang in her voice as she looked at him. Sasuke's look turned emotionless as he looked back. "No." He answered simply, picking a, now cold, bowl from the floor he placed it on the table. "Not as long as Karin's there." Sakura's heart broke as she left the house, heading at top speed she darted through the trees back to the village.

--

"It's 1 in the morning Sakura! Where have you been!?" Tsunade roared at the girl. Sakura bowed and looked at her. "I got side tracked, i lost track of the time, Gomen." She answered. Tsunade, who was already drunk, poured herself another glass of Sake, downing it with no time to spare. "You want some?" She slurred to her. Sakura shook her head and turned away towards the door. "Sakura!" The drunken Hokage shouted, swaying over to Sakura. "Y-You'd tell me, if...you saw...what's his name..Wouldn't you?" She added, slouching over the pink haired girl, smelling deeply of booze. Sakura took a deep breath of clean air, "Of course, Tsunade-Sama" she lied, the wasted blonde fell to the ground once Sakura made her way to the door.

Sakura walked back to her home, passing Ino's house on the way, then Naruto's and finally the Uchiha mansion. She sighed deeply, remembering her encounter with Sasuke before.

"Sakura!" A voice whispered loudly, as a person took hold of her arm. Not aware of who it was, Sakura turned around and violently slapped the unknown person across the face. "Sasuke!" She soon gasped after that. Rubbing his face, he nodded at her. "What are you doing here?" Sakura replied. Sasuke 'shush'ed her and turned to his house. "I need to get some more...food" He replied quietly, Sakura blushed at the reason. As Sasuke flew over the wall, Sakura decided to follow him. "Your not coming back?" She sadly asked. He didn't answer, he had already told her. Returning into his home, Sakura stood outside for a while. Noise rang from the Kitchen as Sasuke raided, but he returned with nothing. "I must have cleared all the food last time..." He announced, walking back over to the gates. Until Sakura grabbed his hand. "How about i deliver some food for you!" She beamed at him. He nodded and 'hn'd as an answer. Sakura nodded back. "Great, i'll come by tomorrow, after training!" Then both ninja's went their seperate ways, Sasuke back to his 'hideout' and Sakura home. To sleep.

--

During training, Sakura's mind was all over the place. As well as wondering what food Sasuke liked, she had to remember how to get back to the cabin, not get caught by any one, she had to forget about her and Sasuke's 'incident' and to top it off, Naruto was attacking her!

"C'mon Sakura-Chan! Fight back!" He shouted, another one of his kicks was blocked by the pink ninja as she clicked back to the fight. With one blow of a Kunai, he was sent flying into a tree. "That better?" Sakura teased, pulling a tounge at the dizzy Naruto. "Nice Work, Sakura" Kakashi praised, poofing next to her, she was now healing Naruto. Naruto silently mocked Kakashi whilst he talked about Sakura's 'skill'. As training ended, Sakura walked towards the market to get food for Sasuke. But a hand held her back. "Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi asked her. "You seemed, distracted today" Sakura hung her head and her sensei let go. "I hope you know that Sasuke's disappearence wasn't your fault" He finished, walking away reading his book once more. Sakura turned around and noticed Karin, hanging up 'missing Sasuke-kun' signs. Sakura shook her head at the girl. "I know" She replied to Kakashi, who was long gone. "It was Karin's fault..." Sakura walked off into the market, passing a desperate Karin along her way.

Picking up different packets of food, Sakura froze at the cherry tomatoes and smiled. "Sasuke loves these." She muttered under her breath. "Sakura!" Ino waved from the other end of the aisle. Sakura dropped the tomatoes in the basket and hid it behind her back. "Hey...Ino!" Sakura smiled at her friend, Ino smiled back.

"Hey, i'm sorry to hear about Sasuke, i'm sure he'll come back soon." Ino soothed to her friend. Sakura smiled faintly. "Yeah, me too!" As Sakura began to turn away, Ino noticed her basket. "Hey, aren't Cherry tomatoes Sasuke's favorite?" She quizzed, flinging the basket behind her again, Sakura blushed, making up a lie. "Well, yeah, but i like 'em too!" Ino picked the tomatoes out of her basket and put them back on the shelf. "You shouldn't buy stuff that remind you of him, Sakura. It's not healthy" she informed her, Ino continued walking down the aisle as Sakura sighed with relief. Eying up the tomatoes again, she placed them back into her basket and bought her items.

--

Sakura slung open the door and walked into the cabin. Her arms full off groceries. Walking through to the kitchen, she saw no sign of Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Sakura called out, worringly. "Yeah?" Came the reply from the doorway, looking over Sakura blushed. Sasuke had a towel wrapped around his waist, that was the only thing covering him. "Sorry" He stoically said to her "I just got out the shower, i never heard you come in" Sakura didn't once look at him, but nodded and packed away the groceries, along with Sasuke helping slightly. "Hey, cherry tomatoes" he smiled as he held up a box full. "Yeah, i knew they were your favorite" Sakura replied, blushing while packing away. Sasuke picked her chin and held her face up, she blushed furiously "Thanks" he simply said, letting go and putting the tomatoes away. "I can stay for dinner and help you cook, if...you want?" Sakura offered, Sasuke 'hn'd as a yes and walked back upstairs after all the food was put away. Sakura took out a couple of ingredients and a bowl. Returning back in the Kitchen, now fully clothed, Sasuke helped her make a dish. "Can we put Cherry tomatoes in it?" Sasuke asked, She smiled and nodded, as Sasuke poured the tomatoes into a pan of boiling water.

After the meal, Sakura relaxed on the sofa. "You could at least have a television" Sakura complained, Sasuke didn't answer, and cleaned up the kitchen. "Are you listening. I-" Sakura said, but Sasuke appeared next to her. "I heard you" He stated, gently lifting her face up, kissing her lightly. Sakura flinched at him, but blushed after wards. Looking out of the window she assumed it was past 1am. "Shit!" Sakura cursed, throwing her jacket back on. "What?" He asked her, looking plain with a confused look too. "It must be at least 1:30am, I'm super late, the guards will be suspicious!" She worried, but Sakura took a hold of her hand. "Then stay here." He stated. Sakura gave him a confused look back. "Stay here, leave tomorrow morning and you'll be back before training begins" A small smirk creeped across his face as she nodded in argeement, he led her upstairs to show her a room. "You can take the double bed tonight" Sasuke said, opening the door to a large, dark room. The room scared Sakura, it was eerie and too dark for her liking. The walls held peeled wall paper and the window was half boarded up. She shivered as she entered the room. Then some thing struck her. "I have no pyjamas!" She gasped at him. "Don't worry, there's other rooms, i'll take one of them" he stated, solving that problem he began to walk to another room. "Wait!" Sakura slammed her hand on Sasuke's wrist, clasping it. "I-I..I'm scared." She admitted to him, he smirked and answered "But i have no night wear either, Sakura." Her face bravened up. "You stay on one half, i'll stay on the other!" She smirked at him, Sasuke 'hn'd as they both entered the dark room. There was no lightswitch and the window blocked half the moons light, making it difficult for both to find the bed. Sakura blushed as she removed her clothes until she was down to her underwear. She couldn't see it, but Sasuke was blushing slightly too. Clinging onto the bed, Sakura slid in first, followed quickly by Sasuke. Rolling over on her side, she came face-to-face with him. Blushing madly Sakura moved back slightly, but a hand around her waist stopped her. "Sa-sas" Sakura stuttered, but with out getting a word out, Sasuke said "Your on my half" she could sense he was smirking at her, so she budged past his hand onto her half. She grasped the blanket and took a deep breath. 'It smells like Sasuke' Sakura thought **'You know what else smells like Sasuke? That boy lying right next to you!'** Sakura shouted at her innerself, but in the end, inner Sakura won. Turning around to face Sasuke, he obviously was one step ahead of her. He pulled her across the bed and into his arms. He kissed her deeply and Sakura sighed into the kiss, allowing Sasuke to access her mouth. Pulling him closer Sakura felt his body extremely close to hers, she began to pull back. **'Stop, right...there!' **Inner Sakura yelled. **'You've got Uchiha Sasuke in your arms and you want to stop? Are you crazy!?' **Sakura agreed, it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying this. Once again, pulling her closer, Sasuke released her mouth and moved down to her neck, placing butterfly kisses along her collar bone. Sakura sighed deeply in satisfaction and played with his hair whilst her continued. But from outside, neither of them felt they were being watched.

--

"There was two chakra's found in the abandoned Akatsuki base, Hokage-sama." An ANBU spy informed. Tsunade looked up to him and asked "Could you identify them?" "Negative, Hokage" he replied. Tsunade stood up and turned to her window, staring out at the forest. "Where were they?" She quizzed once more. "Upstairs" he quickly responded. "They were...uh.." He froze up. The Hokage turned and walked over to him."What?" The ANBU stiffened up and continued "They were...extremely...uh..close." He finally finished. Tsunade waved her hand to let the spy leave her room. Walking slowly back to the window, she stared outside once more. "Who are you..." Tsunade asked to herself, folding her arms up, she also left her room.

--

**Whoa, that was alot to write for me. It's 2:27am. I think i enjoy sitting up late to write.**

**Naruto: Why was Ino in it and I wasn't!**

**Ino: Because i'm better than you.**

**Naruto: No your not! I don't see the show named 'Ino'**

**Sasuke: He's got you there...**

**Ino: That's because i'm not lame enough to HAVE a show!**

**Sakura: Calm down, and read the next chapter!**

**Laura-Chayn: Uh..Thanks Sakura.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Taken For Love**

**Chapter 5- I know nothing.**

She breathed heavily as she awoke that morning, clutching the sheets to her body, she could smell burning. In panic, Sakura threw on her leggings and dashed to the kitchen, where an angry Sasuke stood, holding a black, sooted frying pan. "Sasuke..." Sakura finally sighed in relief. He looked up then rinsed the pan under the sink, it smoked and sizzled under to cold water.

"It tried to make you a breakfast." He explained to the startled girl, her arms dropped and she smirked at him. "Why didn't you wake me up? We could have made it together" Sasuke then looked at her, standing in the bra and leggings. "I didn't want to...disturb you..." He sarcastically told her, glancing at her body. Realising that she was half naked, Sakura's face turned bright pink as she sprinted back up to change into suitable clothes.

As Sakura cooked a suitable breakfast for them, Sasuke sat quietly at the table, pinning a Kunai in the table and spinning it with his finger, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. "So..." Sakura smiled, seating herself across from him, pulling a plate of eggs, toast and bacon closer to her. Sasuke hn'd at her comment to start a conversation. "When will you be coming back?" She finally asked him, she saw Sasuke flinch at her question as he picked at his food with a kunai. "Sasuke? Are you listening?" Sakura said once more, repeating his name numerous times, all he did was flick his food around his plate, ignoring her. "Fine, ignore me. Sasuke-kun." Sakura pouted, looking out to the window. She heard Sasuke drop the kunai, probably breaking the plate. "Did you just call me, 'Sasuke-kun', Sakura." He finally spoke to her. A smirk appeared on her face. "Maybe i did." Sakura replied, standing she placed her plate on the side of the sink and walked into the sitting room. "Maybe i didn't." She finished, but before she sat down, Sasuke pinned her by both of her wrists. "Then don't." He angered, his face centimeters away from hers. She watched the seriousness on his face fade back into nothing as he walked upstairs, to shower. Clutching her chest, Sakura finally took a breath of nerves and walked up after him.

"What the hell!?" the pink ninja shouted at him, following Sasuke up the steps, onto the landing. Once again he didn't answer. "You think you can just threaten me like that!" She roared, each time her voice getting louder, attacking Sasuke. "You think you can get away with it!? I am NOT Karin, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned around, his sharingan turned on, he took a hold of Sakura and threw her up against the wall. "Yeah, well you pretty much sound like her." He answered, no emotion showed in his eyes, those blood red eyes never left Sakura's as she spluttered and choked, trying to escape his grasp. Dropping her to the floor, she coughed violently, as Sasuke turned off his sharingan and continued into the bathroom. A tear leaked from her eye as the boy she thought she once loved left her, choking and breathless.

--

Sakura leapt from tree to tree, escaping the house in the forest. Tears flooding her face as she ran away. The trainging grounds came into her sight as she slowed down, wiping her face clear she dropped down onto the dusty road and walked through the gates.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto beamed from far away, Sakura didn't look up to him, nor did she get any closer. Breaking down onto the grass, Kakashi and Naruto ran over to her rescue. Heavily sobbing and coughing Sakura muttered out a few words to them. But before she could finish, she collapsed from exhaustion, as the quickly carried her to the near-by hospital.

"She mention some thing about, 'Sasuke' and she 'sounding like Karin'" Kakashi told Tsunade. She had rushed over once she heard that Sakura never returned home the night before and now this..Hearing about Sasuke. "Maybe she knows where she is." The Hokage presumed quietly, opening her door Sakura was already sitting up, talking softly with Naruto, who never left her side. Naruto rose as Tsunade entered, then left once she gave him a nod. Leaving just her and Sakura in the hospital room. Sakura faced forward, not looking to the Hokage, staring blankly at the white wall in front of her.

"Sakura." Tsunade soothed, touching her hand, but that made Sakura panic as her hand retreated. Sighing Tsunade sat on Sakura's bedside. "Do you know...Where Sasuke is." She blantenly asked her, as if she knew. But Sakura shook her head. "Why did you say, Sasuke said 'you sounded like Karin', then." The Hokage pieced together the clues, but Sakura's eyes never left the wall. No matter how much Sasuke might hate her at the moment, she could never rat him out. "I-I" Sakura began, but her words were caught, biting her lip, she tried once more. "I ran into him, on the way back from my search..." Sakura began, a tear fell upon her white sheets that she lay on as she continued "I called hi-him, Sa-Sa...Sasuke-kun...And he attacked me" Sakura stopped, biting her lip harder her eyes filled with sadness about her lies. "For sounding like Karin.." Tsunade figured out. Sakura nodded in agreement. Walking back towards the door, Tsunade turned back to the fragile girl."Do you know any thing about the two Chakra's found in the forest last night?" Was her final question. This time she looked over to the Hokage and lied straight to her face. "No, i don't." Sakura replied simply. Before opening the door, Tsunade looked at her, deeply in her eyes as Sakura showed no emotion at all. "Sakura, once your over your encounter, i need you in my office." She requested, not getting any form of reply for the girl, she decided to leave her for the night.

Naurto began to walk back into the room, but his sensei held his arm out. "Not now, Naruto" He stated, stopping the blonde from entering. Nodding he turned away and began to catch up with Tsunade. "Tsunade-Baa-chan" He asked in a inquizitive voice as they walked. "What does Sakura know?" Not giving him a full answer, she turned to him and smiled "Nothing, she knows nothing" Naruto was satisfied with that answer and ran off out of the Hospital. Kakashi put his hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "How much does she know?" he asked calmly, Tsunade's smile turned into a deep frown as she replied to him. "Too much."

--

Pink hair waved in the bitter cold air as Sakura headed to Tsunade's office. It was late at night and Sakura just checked out of the hospital, but she wanted to know what Tsunade wanted of her. Ignoring the sleeping guards outside, Sakura poofed herself outside the Hokage's room and knocked quietly. The door opened slightly from the other side, and she pushed it to let herself in. Tsunade sat with her hands clamping in front of her face, looking deadly serious towards her. "Yes...Hokage-sama" Sakura bowed closing the door behind her, she creeped over to her desk once more. Pointing to a chair directly in front of Sakura, she sat down and felt a bad vibe in the room. "Sakura, i know you know where Sasuke is hiding." Tsunade stated, almost as clear as day, she saw through Sakura's lies. Sakura, once more, showed no emotion, but sittfened up to show she was paying attention to the Kage. "I offer you an ANBU rank if you can lead my team to where he is and return him safely" Sakura took hold of the chair firmly and replied "What if i don't?" Sakura took a risky move, the Kage stood up and moved to the side of her, still facing forward Sakura remained as calm as possible. "That's a risky move, Sakura. Not like you at all." Tsunade said, resting her left hand on the desk in front of Sakura. "Maybe." Was her only reply. "If you don't, i strip your chuunin rank and ban you from ever stepping foot in my academy again." Tsunade's words cut into Sakura as she panicked, 'Never returning?' Sakura whispered in her head. **'Just confess!'** Screamed Inner Sakura, 'But Sasuke'll hate me.' **'He'll get over it! Just tell her if you want to stay a ninja.'** Sakura twitched in her seat, weighing her options. If she stayed quiet, she lost her job, could never be a ninja and would be frowned upon in the village, but Sasuke would stay safe from Karin. On the other hand, if she told, Sasuke would hate her, she'd be promoted but he'd be forced to marry Karin...'That's it!' Sakura smirked inwardly. "Karin.." Sakura finally commented back. A puzzled look fell upon the Hokage's face as she stood back in front of the girl. "Sasuke won't return until Karin has gone completely." Sakura informed her. Nodding, Tsunade hatched a plan, walking back to her seat, she pulled out a black scroll and wrote paragraphs on it. "Here." Tsunade finished, tossing the scroll over to Sakura. "It's an official funeral scroll, signed for Karin." Sakura's face grew in understanding as she clicked on to the plan. "Take it to Sasuke, announce that she died." Then Tsunade threw out another scroll, rolling it over to the pink haired girl. "What's this?" She asked, holding the scroll reading the label. "That's Sasuke's marriage scroll, he can do what ever he wants with it now. As a decoy to prove Karin's 'dead'" She smiled. Sakura stood up and placed both scrolls in her bag. "You leave tonight..." She finished, handing a funeral mask to Sakura. She was the angel of death tonight. Delivering the news to Sasuke...

**That was fun to write :P I liked this chapter.**

**Naruto: I like it too i'm in it!**

**Sakura: Not as much as me**

**Naruto: Yeah, but it's about you!**

**Sakura: No, it's about Sasuke-kun**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that...**

**Karin: Yeah! Only I can call him Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: No you can't either...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Taken For Love**

**Chapter 6 That was your mission, part 2**

Appearing at midnight, Sasuke was shocked at Sakura's return, she dare not look him in the eye. She was afraid. Sakura's eyes shot down to the floor as she entered the sitting room, his face was puzzled. "What is it?" He asked plainly. "Karin." Sakura quickly answered, Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets as he listened to her words. "She's dead." She stated, holding the black scroll out to him, taking it slowly he looked up once more. "Really?" He mused, unrolling the scroll and reading its context he smirked slightly. "Who did it?" He asked, Sakura could tell by his voice he was...happy? 'That sly man!' Sakura grimaced. The scroll had read that Karin was brutally murded in the village late that very night. 'How can he take that as good news?' She once again inwardly raged at herself. **'Hel-lo!' **Inner Sakura reminded her. **'Sasuke never cared about her! Why should he be sad?' **'Because it's a death.' She answered herself, Inner Sakura folded her arms in disbelif. **'Yeah...KARIN'S death!** **Why are you bothered she doesn't even like you!'** Inner Sakura had a point, holding her hand out, Sasuke returned the death scroll. "You came here...To tell me Karin was dead?" He stated, still with no emotion. Sakura nodded, glancing up at him, she then replied. "Karin's gone. You can return to the village now." She smiled slightly as her words, but then felt his cold hands reach for her face, bringing her up to his level. "Sakura." He smiled softly, finally those cold, heartless hands had life attatched to them. Gently caressing her face, he finished "You didn't have to kill her for me." Sakura's eyes shot up. Was he accusing her of murder!? But before she could answer he placed his lips over hers and kissed her quickly. "I like how the statement discribed it as...'Brutal'" He smirked, letting go of her face, he sat himself upon the sofa, patting it for Sakura to sit next to him. 'He...Accused me of murdering Karin!' Sakura thought at her inner self. **'True, a shame you didn't.' **Shocked at her own reaction, She reluctently joined him.

"How did you do it?" He asked her, Sasuke seemed so interested in Karin's 'death'. Sakura thought instantly quick to make up a murder case...**'Poison!'** Inner yelled out, 'That's hardly brutal...' She answered. **'Stabbing!' **She once again roared, screamed various deaths at her, but none of them suited her. 'Face it!' Sakura finally answered herself 'I'm not the murdering type.' Sasuke's face dropped at her expression to come up with a good, brutal murder that ended Karin's life, but she came up blank. Sakura went with a cover-up. "That doesn't matter." She smirked at him, edging closer to Sasuke, she bit her lip. "What does matter?" He replied, lightly touching her hand, she once again moved closer. "What matters..." She began, thinking of a way to make it subtle. Moving her lips closer to his ear, Sakura whispered. "Me and you." Acting seductive, she placed an arm around his neck, he automatically responded by kissing her neck, gently leaving marks all over it. Leaning back Sakura traced her finger along his jaw, lifting his face up. The rambuncious Sasuke reacted by desperatly kissing her, like his life depended on it. Pausing for her breath, Sakura held his hand. "So i guess that means your coming back?" Sakura flirted to him, a smile took hold of his face and he 'hn'd and began covering his hands with her silky pink hair, caressing her mouth with his tounge he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the main room, upstairs.

--

News had cascaded around the small village of Karin's 'death' the night before, Karin carried herself out of bed and to Tsunade's office to beg her once again to let her search for her dear Sasuke-kun. Yet stepping foot out her door, all eyes were upon her, and she didn't like it. The street parted as she walked and whispers came from all direction, they shot at her. A couple began talking "Is that her?" "I thought she was dead!" There obvious loud voices transended on Karin's ears for her to listen too. "Dead?" She mumbled under her breath, her eyes wearily dodging around every one staring back at her. "That's her mommy the zombie!" A small child roared above the crowd, his mother taking his hand and leading him away, glaring at the supposed 'dead' girl. Karin paused in the street, causing gasps and the crowd to fall silent. Taking very, very deep breaths, she awaited for the next rumor for her explosion. "I thought she was murdered?" A randomer spoke to his friend, who also nodded with him. "I'M NOT DEAD!" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs, the crowd watched in fear as she ran for the Hokage's tower.

Slamming her hands down upon Tsunade's desk, Karin roared "DEAD!?" At the supreme woman. Flinching at her loudness she allowed the girl to continue. "YOU TOLD THE WHOLE VILLAGE I WAS MURDERED!" Tsunade nodded as her reply, causing Karin to shout louder, if possible, "WHY!?" She fell down into the chair in front of Tsunade, as she took a deep breath to explain her actions.

"Sasuke will not return to the village unless you were...no longer around." The kage finally answered the loud-lunged Karin, who's face dropped. "You know where my Sasuke-kun is?" She gasped her responce. Nodding, that caused Karin to outburst again "Why didn't you TELL ME!?" She yelled, pointing at Tsunade, who never reated until she sat down again. "If we told you you'd want to know where he is and ruined our plan." Shaking her head, "Plan?" Karin stated confused. "What plan?" Smirking at her own brilliance, the Hokage replied to the girl. "By telling Sasuke that your dead, he'd return to the village unaware your still here, and very much alive." Karin nodded along with her plan so far. "Once he's settled in, our decoy will bring him to the church to visit your 'grave' yet instead, he shall marry you...Whether he likes it or not." A sly smiled was plastered upon both of their faces as Karin snickered evilly. Turning to leave her room, She had one question left..."Who's the decoy?" She asked.

--

Awaking in the morning he reached out to the girl laying in front of him, pulling her over he kissed her head lightly as she woke up too. "Morning" He smirked, her bright green eyes blinked in the light as she replied the same to him. Pulling herself out of bed, she dressed and packed her belongings, next to her lay a confused Sasuke. "Going some where?" He asked, looking back Sakura smiled. "No." She threw a bag to his face. "We are." Placing the bag to his side, he jumped out of bed. "Where?" He asked her again, he really wasn't a morning person. "The village- you promised!" Zipping up her bag, she also took out his clothes and lashed them across the bed. He walked around to her and took her hand. "Not yet." He stoically replied, her face looked puzzled as she asked why. "I want one more meal in this house." He finished, dressing himself. "Your free to go back to training though, if you'd like." Sasuke offered her. She smiled and nodded. "I'll tell Tsunade your coming back too!" Sakurra beamed, taking her bag and running down the staircase. "I'll see you later!" She yelled back, as if Sasuke was still up in the room, but he had followed her down. Grabbing her wrist, he swung her around to his face. He kissed her gently and Sakura hugged him tightly. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, A real smiled stuck upon his face, she grinned back. "I love you too." Sakura replied, leaving his hand, she walked quietly through the forest, back to the village. Sasuke smirked contentivly as he walked into the kitchen.

--

"Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura cheered, running through the halls towards her room. Opening her door, Sakura ran face first into the Hokage. Hitting the floor hard, Sakura still smiled up at her. "Sasuke's coming back!" She announced, Tsunade smiled along with her, picking her up and leading her into the office. "That's great news Sakura!" Tsunade fakely beamed at her. Passing a suit over to her, Sakura looked inquizitive why she did this. "Tsunade-sama?" She asked, picking the suit up, she lay it out in front of her body. Whilst rooting through her cupboards and drawers, she answered. "What? Sasuke needs some thing to wear to his wedding. And he doesn't look like the kinda guy who carries a suit with him." Dropping the black and white tuxido, Sakura turned pale. "Wait..what?" She stammered out, looking seriously over to the Hokage, who was too bust looking in her desk to notice. "Oh, does he have a suit?" She asked, assuming that's what she meant by her question. "No, not that." Sakura said, she walked over to the Hokage and closed the drawers. "W-w-wedding?" She stammered once again. A frown fell on the Hokage's face. She thought this would happen. "Yes. Sakura, that was your mission." "No! My mission was to return Sasuke safely to the village. You said nothing about marriage!" She punched the desk and left a mark upon it, catching Tsunade's full attention. "Yes, that was your mission! And this is mine. Sasuke and Karin are going to be married!" Tsunade stated, extremely seriously. Sakura looked down as she shook her head. "No..." She mumbled, her fists shook by her side's in anger. "Yes i can, Sakura." Kage spoke, sitting down on her chair. "There is nothing you can do to stop this wedding, it is going to happen!" The pink haired girl turned to leave, but was stopped by the Hokage's voice. "You'll return Sasuke at midnight tonight, he is to be wed at noon the next day." Throwing a scroll over to Sakura, she caught it with out looking. "You have one final mission: Make sure Sasuke is at the Church yard, dressed appropriatly, in time for his wedding." She glanced at the scroll and threw it upon Tsunade's desk. "Report back to me at 9pm tonight, If you don't accept it i'll find some one else to do it."

The Ultimatium had been set. Sakura had her options.

Her walk home was long. Long enough for her to setlle her mind on a choice, but she never. She couldn't. Passing the church she pictured Sasuke in his suit and Karin...wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, glowing as Sasuke escorted her to the Uchiha mansion. Karin's whole face and body changed along the way, To Sakura's. Her and Sasuke, married. Not Karin! Her...She had to make a desicion by 9 o'clock tonight.

**Ohh, tension! :P**

**O.o It's 2:47am again! Jeez you story readers keep me up late!**

**Naruto: Yay story readers!**

**Karin: Yay my Sasuke-kun's coming back!**

**Sasuke: No i'm not...**

**Laura-Chayn: How do you know?**

**Sakura: T.T**

**Read teh next chapter! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Taken For Love**

**Chapter 7- You never assumed**

It was a bitter, long walk back to the office for Sakura. If she walked her usual speed she would be there by now, but still visions of the future ran through her head. The choices, options she take to choose, the risks they held, she had to decide...and now. on her arrival two hidden ANBU opened the door before she knocked. Half hidden in the shadow, a frightening look was upon Tsunade's face. The two ninja flew back into the shadows, to remain unseen, Sakura walked slowly, showing no emotion, placing her hand on the desk that lay in front of them both. "Haruno Sakura." Tsunade stated her name clearly, pushing the mission scroll to her hand. "Do you accept this mission?" A long pause sealed the moment, it seemed like forever. Inner Sakura stayed quiet for once, thoughts ran through Sakura's mind, each one a different outcome of her desicion. Silently picking up the scroll, the Hokage edged forward, as did the hidden ANBU. "No." The word spilled from Sakura's mouth as she held the scroll out to the dissapointed kage, evil glistened in the eyes of the ANBU. "I do not accept this mission." Taking hold of the denied mission scroll, Tsuande's hands shook with anger. "State why, Haruno." She demanded from her. Not wasting a breath, Sakura huffed. "I will not allow my Sasuke to marry her." Tsunade's reaction was intimate, shooting up, her chair fell back onto the hard floor. "He doesn't belong to you, he belongs to Karin!" A heated debate began between the two women. Continuing her arguement to save Sasuke, Sakura confessed "I love him!" Slamming her hands unto the desk, so did Tsuande, pulling her face inches in front of Sakura's. "He Isn't yours to love!" "He's free to make his own mind up!" "Not! As long as I am Hokage of this village!" "Your not a Hokage, your a monster!" A harsh slap fell across her face, instantly bruised Sakura held her cheek. "You can take away my home, you can take away my life." Sakura glared, "But you can not take away our love." Fleeing from her tower, Sakura ran to the safest place she knew. To Sasuke. Letting out a retained breath, Tsunade sat herself down and clasped her hands together. Raising one finger, the two ANBU stepped from the shadows, having witnessed the whole thing. "Follow her."

--

Branches tore at her clothes and skin as Sakura dashed lightning quick through the forest. Not aware of the pressence behind her, Sakura muttered under her breath. "Got to stop Sasuke, he can't return to the village." She ran through the door as Sasuke stood up. Flying into his arms she sobbed and sobbed her story. Placing a delicate hand on her shoulder, Sasuke sighed. "I have to leave." he ran upstairs as Sakura moved to the sofa. Thunder boomed from a distance as rain lightly tapped at the windows of the small cabin, it felt like years until Sasuke returned down those stairs. He held out his hand to his love, she took it lightly. Full of regret, the pair stopped in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry i caused this..." Sakura admitted, a stunned look was on Sasuke's face as he asked her why. "After i told Tsunade where you were, she insisted i return you to the village." Dropping his bag, Sasuke turned his back to her. "You led me to marry Karin." He said, more of a statement than a question. Tears hit the wooden floor as Sakura shook her head. "No it isn't like that! It is..but, I-I didn't know, she never told m-" Sasuke turned back around, his face with fury, and his fists curled up. "You never assumed! You told me she was DEAD!" Anger spilled from his voice, he took in no more of Sakura's words, no matter how hard she tried to convince him. "I only wanted you to come back! I thought the wedding was off, i never wanted you to marry her...I wanted you to marry..m-marry" Her voice paused as he looked up with confusion. "Who? Marry who?" Sasuke finally listened and asked. Taking a hold of his hand, Sakura managed a smile. "Me." She finished, Sasuke finally smiled in return, leaning forward, a loud noise from behind turned their attention...To the ANBU at the door.

--

They broke down the door with easy, storming the house, eight ANBU jumped at the couple. Two took Sakura and held her back, as the other six battled with Sasuke. Turning on his Sharingan, he took a battle stance as they all circled him. Making numerous hand signs, suddenly one of the ANBU jabbed his arm, cutting off his chakra circulation, Sasuke clutched his arm. It all seemed like a blur, six strong, highly trained men, pouncing like a pride of lions on their prey. In this case, a 16 year old Sasuke. Silent screams poured from Sakura's mouth, she found no energy to fight the two ANBU on her. Finally raising from the ground, a beaten boy, heavily cuffed, bruised and tired. Sasuke's eyes told the story. A quick story of pain, innocence and anger, at Sakura. Tears sunk into her clothes as the two people who held her let go, she instantly dropped to the floor. "S-Sasuke..." She cried, looking over his shoulder, she mimed the words 'I love you.' to him, he left the room, the house and Sakura. Without a word.

Sakura just sat in the same spot until morning dawned in the cabin. Sasuke had been gone for hours and her tears had dried up. Depression and desperation stuck on her face, her legs locked in the same position as always, cradling herself in you hands. Wildlife passed her window and birds tweeted happy tunes, this was all bitter for the poor pink ninja.

--

Laced to the wall, Sasuke hung tired and restless. He had been tugging at the chains for what seemed like hours, it must have been morning now. He wouldn't know, there was no windows in this cell room. Light finally penatrated the room as the cold metal door opened with a creak. In walked to Hokage, the one behind this whole sad story. She smiled a bitter sweet smile at him, he turned his head to the side, tightening his fists and shutting his eyes. "My my Sasuke." Tsunade cooed, he looked at her square in the eyes, with fury and hate. "What a commotion you caused my village." Waltzing over to him, she lifted his head up with a finger. "Now, i'll let you down, but only for your wedding." locks clattered as two ANBU assisted the shattered boy from the wall, they held his wrists and walked him into the Hokage's office. Throwing him down into the chair, three seamstreses taliored his suit to fit his body. Sasuke snarled at each one as the fulfilled his nightmare. But as if things couldn't get worse..."SASUKE-KUN!" That annoying brat roared from behind him. "Where have you been hiding? How could you leave me alone here? Do you know how worried you had me!" Karin seemed so concerned about him, when actually she couldn't care less, she only cared about marring the Uchiha and having all the other girls in the village jealous of her 'trophy Husband'. Tightly hugging Sasuke, his eyes fell to floor, he reminiced about Sakura. He had left her alone in that house, blaming her for his problems and then leaving without a fight or a word. Forced to stand up, he was suited up for his wedding. In two hours.

--

Back inside the cabin, Sakura had finally gotten herself partly together. Tracing each part of the cabin, she looked for reminders of Sasuke. Quietly opening a drawer on Sasuke's side of the room, a black scroll caught her eyes. Sakura flashed back to how this all began. "Karin." She growled. Her fist clutched up and turned white with lack of blood, then relaxed as she noticed some thing else. A white wedding scroll. Sakura's eyes fell softly upon it was she picked it up. Putting it on the bed, she rolled it open, and quietly read from it. 'To be wed on the male heirs 16th birthday.' Sakura sighed to herself "That's today..." She traced a finger over the next part. 'At noon sharp'. "That's in one hour..." Sakura began rolling up the scroll, then stopped. Reading the last paragraph a smirk fell on her face. "That's it." Sakura chuckled to herself. "That's how i'll do it." Quickly grabbing her supply bag, weapons on some clothes, Sakura once more dashed towards the village Church. She was about to stop her mistake. Once and for all...Wasn't she?

**Hehe, Cliffy :P**

**Naruto: Noo! I wanna know!**

**Sakura: I hope i can stop it!**

**Karin: No you can't! I'm finally getting married!**

**Sasuke: I hate you...**

**Laura-Chayn: nervous I wonder how many people would kill me if Sasuke and Karin got married?**

**Sakura: I would!**

**Sasuke: I would...**

**Karin: I'd praise you forever!!**

**Naruto: Nooo!! Next chapter!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Taken For Love**

**Chapter 8- Nach Dir Kommt Nichts (nothing comes after you)**

Sasuke stood, chained by one hand to an ANBU member, in the centre of the church. It lay quiet for the moment, but this is where his way ended. Pushed and shoved into a nearby dressing room, he could hear an overly excited Karin announcing herself to the room next door. "I HAVE to look perfect for my Sasuke-kun! It's MY wedding day!" Voices complimeted her constanly, as Karin giggled along with them. Measured into his suit, Sasuke stared up at the clock. 11:45. Fifteen minutes, then...Karin. Sighing as he left the room, Tsunade worked her way over to him.

"Sasuke." She growled lowly, taking a hold of the chain placed around his wrist. "You are to be released for the cermony, but i warn you." The Hokage pulled the boy close to him, his breath hitched in his throat. "If you dare think of escape i'll have you hunted down by every one in the village and killed ruthlessly." The church doors swung open with thousands of guests flooding in. Tsunade's face turned peachy as she gave control to Sasuke back to the ANBU and greeted each person entering. 'Death sounds better than this wedding...' Sasuke breathed to himself. The chains clunked and fell to the ground as he felt his arm free, soothing his wrist, Sasuke looked towards the door. The guests began to settle, all hope was lost.

--

Sakura's clothes were truely pieced together now. Her top hung by a few strands and was ripped up all over, like it had been put through a shedder and her skirt hardly exsisted, her shorts lay worn out and scratches covered most of her body. 'At least i made it out the forest alive.' Sakura huffed, resting for a moment outside the village gates. **'We may be alive but that's not gonna stop this wedding!' **Inner shouted at her, causing Sakrua to jump slightly. 'Wait, you leave me for DAYS with one word, then come back and boss me around!?' Her voice rang with an annoyed tone at herself, causing Inner Sakura to laugh really nervously. **'You were coping fine without me...?' **She shot, but shaking her head, Sakura argued back. 'Yes. Fine? Sasuke almost died from that attack, i was useless, and I caused all this! Then i had to find my own way to put a stop to this wedding, which i have no clue what will work, and you just sat back!?' Sakura stood up and began to walk through the village gates. It was way to quiet... 'Maybe it was too late. Maybe i can't do any thing about it.' Doubt rang in her mind. **'So you dragged yourself all this way, running yourself ragged for hours, and your not going to do any thing?' **Sakura just talked herself into it. A smirk across her face, the next thing was to find out which church the wedding was taking place in...

--

The crowd gossiped about this wedding. How it was 'Wedding of the centuary' and that the unattainable Uchiha waas finall settling down. With Karin at the least! A circle of fangirls moaned and cried in the corner of the room, mourning Sasuke's wedding. He wished he could join them over there...Tsunade nudged his back, making him to around to face her. She smiled bitterly as the 'here comes the bride' tune was played on an organ. Sasuke cursed to himself as he prayed Karin would suddenly stop and not marry him...but what chance was there of that happening? His prayed to Kami that any moment, some miracle would happen, Orochimaru would come in and maul everyone, or war would be declared, Even a loudmouthed Naruto would be welcomed! Any time soon, as long as it meant Sasuke wouldn't marry _her_.

Karin walked gracefully down the aisle, but the look on her face couldn't be any less harsh. The expression of triumph and cold vanity glowered from her face, she walked with too much confidence, that she stole from each girl she passed. Tsunade coughed lightly as Karin approached the alter, Sasuke stared at Karin in shock and disgust. Her pure white dress didn't reflect any of the evil she carried within, her long hair was pinned up in chopsticks and her face was full of unnatural make-up. She smiled eagerly at him, licking her gloss covered lips she faced the kage in a rush. Sasuke turned slowly to her too. This was the end.

--

Completely out of breath, Sakura gasped for more air was she approached the last Church. **'What kind of stupid village was so many church's anyway!' **Inner Sakura moaned loudly, Sakura shurgged as she pulled up to the grounds. This was deffinatly it, a horse-drawn carriage lay waiting outside, and a gang of ANBU waited from all directions for the wedding to end. Sakura hid herself from the ANBU as she reached into the bag. She pulled out three bomb tags, three kunai's and the all important Wedding scroll. If all else failed, she had to show Sasuke one thing...

--

As Tsunade entertained the crowd with speeches and stories of this wedding, Sasuke's eyes darted to all the windows around him. 'Anbu, Anbu, Anbu...' He thought to himself, there was no way of Sasuke escaping, for sure. And obviously Naruto wasn't invited, surprisingly to Sasuke's disappointment. 'The one time i need that dobe and he isn't here...'He hissed. His eyes darted up at Karin, who's smile looked like it was too permanent. The Hokage's voice seemed to drone on and on, Sasuke grew impatient. He didn't want to get married and he didn't want Tsunade to talk any more. The whole crowd was so intuned to her words, no one noticed how unhappy Sasuke looked. Tsunade stared deeply at Sasuke, holding out two gold rings, Karin snatched hers quickly and held out her hand to Sasuke. Involuntary, Sasuke took the remaining ring and held Karin's hand lightly, Her heartbeat raced as he moved the ring closer. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke quietly whispered "It's over now.".

--

Sakura had secured her trap. Holding a kunai in her hands, she launched it at one group of ANBU ninja's. Reacting immeadiatly, they flew to investigate it as Sakrua stayed hidden. Throwing another close to the further group of Anbu, the first bunch noticed where the weapon came from, and ran towards the bushes that she hid herself in. A sniker left her lips as all fell into place, all ANBU distracted, she could easily get inside now. Or so she thought. "Here!" One ninja roared, burning away the bush, revealing the hidden pink ninja. Looking shocked the others thought this was easy, but as they approached a smirk crossed Sakura's face. Taking out her last Kunai, a think wire gleamed in the sun, the Anbu didn't paused and called her bluff, pointing to the floor, Every one looked down to three bombs, laying in a pile.

"You wouldn't!" One ANBU laughed. "You'd kill yourself!" Sakura laughed. "Try me." The ANBU jumped at the girl, but not quick enough, cutting the thread, a massive explosion shattered the church grounds as ANBU bodies flew into the air. As the smoke cleared, a buring log ashed on the ground, covered in thick black smoke and blood. Sakura walked into the black marks left scorched into the grass and smirked evilly. "I told you." She said, taking out the white scroll, the Church doors flew open to the scene.

--

(Inside: Around the time of the explosion.)

The whole hall fell silent, egging Sasuke to place the ring in Karin's finger. She giggled uncontrolably, knowing she had won. Tsunade's eyes stared Sasuke, pressuring him into marrying this girl. He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry..." He frowned, his eyes stuck the door, his last hope had vanished. "Sakura." He finished off, Tsunade grew impatient as she shouted throughout the hall. "Just put the damned ring on her finger!" The guests gasped and nodded along with it, all eyes locked on the golden wedding ring. Until a loud bang shook the Church grounds. Dropping the ring, Karin squealed loudly at him. The crowd turned to the doors. "What the HELL!" The Hokage screamed, busting open the doors, she scowled. Sasuke darted through the hundreds of people to thr front. A smirk hit his face and he hn'd "Sakura."

--

Pulling deep breaths, Sakura stared at the audience she'd attracted. "Wow, That's alot of people for a hostile wedding" Sakura smiled at Tsunade, who's attention was drawn to the scattered ANBU around the fields. "Haruno Sakura! Explain youself!" The kage demanded, Karin had wormed her way to the front too. Still holding her wedding ring to Sasuke in her hand. Sakura looked deeply into her bag as all eyes looked confused. Pulling out the white wedding scroll once more, Sasuke gave her an inquizitive look. "This." Sakura stated, holding out the scroll for all to see. "Is Karin and Sasuke's Official wedding Scroll." The crowd muttered unenthusiastically. "Yes, Sakura." Karin smirked "I know that!" Folding her arms neatly over her dress. Sasuke stared at Karin. Surely Sakura must have some thing good to say about the scroll.

"Yeah, Karin. I know that too." Sakura mocked. Unrolling the scroll, Tsunade huffed and walked over. Sasuke stood still, as Karin walked over to him. Tsunade took Sakura's arm and hissed at her "What do you think you are doing, girl! You have no right to be here." Shaking her off, Sakura snarled back at the kage. "Yes. I. Do." Sakura began to walk over the crowd, more over to Sasuke and Karin.

"This Scroll, says 'Sasuke is to be wed on his 16th birthday, today, at noon." The church bell tolled in time with her words. "Which is now!" Tsunade announced, Waltzing back over to her. "It also states, that should the female heir be infacuated with another, this is called off." Eyes darted to Karin, who looked around uneasily. "Cheating?" She quickly spoke. "Of course not! Now, let's get married!" She beamed, taking Sasuke's arm. "Or!" Sakura butted, turning the eager girl back to her. "If the male heir..." She said, looking up at Sasuke, a glimmer of hope returned. "Finds the bride unsuitable." Tsuande snatched the scroll and read the last paragraph. "Indeed it does, but there is nothing wrong with Karin, I-" Sakura placed a hand over the Hokage's mouth. "I believe that's for Sasuke to deicide." He smiled at the ungenius of the pink haired girl. "Well, Sasuke...Do you?" Sakura smirked as she moved closer to him, dropping her hand from the stunned Tsuande. He glanced back at Karin, smirked slyly, She pouted at him, acting totally innocent. "No." He answered, with humor in his voice, he took Sakura's hand and faced Karin. "I find Karin unsuitable to marry me" Her face filled with rage and shock, her mouth dropped as she screamed at him. Sakura stood next to Sasuke, who winced at her loudness. "May I?" Sakura yelled over Karin's prolonged screams, Sasuke nodded and Sakura raised her fist in the air. Landing it squarely in Karin's face, the annoying girl fell to the floor, onconcious. "Peace at last" Sasuke said, looking over at Tsaunde. She went to say some thing to Sakura, but Sakura beat her to it. "She had it coming" Sakura smiled, taking Sasuke's hand they walked away from the church, together.

--

Sakura's face was droopy walking around the village with him. 'You'd think she'd be happy..' Sasuke told himself, forcing words out of his mouth, he broke their silence. "Is there some thing wrong?" He finally asked her. Pausing in her tracks, Sakura nodded, letting go of her hand, she turned away from him.

"Where do we go from here?" Sakura asked. Her face filled with sadness. "I'm not welcome in the village, not after my 'show' at your wedding" Sasuke AND Sakura smirked at this sentance, remembering the knocked out Karin. "And your going to be wanted at marry ANOTHER girl!" A tear hit the floor, and Sasuke noticed this. He took her hand and turned her to him. "And..-A-And.." Sakura sobbed. Before she finished Sasuke took her face and lifted he up. "Sakura, there's only one girl i want to be with, and that's you." He truely smiled at her. They continued walking, but only a few steps. Taking both of her hands, Sasuke looked deeply in her eyes. "I love you." He admitted at last, Sakura smiled widely, but as he began to walk, she stopped him once again. "Sasuke?" She wearily said, catching his attention. "I'm pregnant."

--

**Rwar...So that's the end...Or is it? Actually i'm not sure to leave it there...Should I?**

**I'm Also thinking, sequel, maybe? Only if i'm asked to though, Otherwise i leave it there :P**

**So, people, if you want to see a sequel ASK FOR IT!**

**Hope your enjoying this fanfic, Courtesy of Laura-Chayn! Leace Reviews pleaaaase! I love reading your views, so i can improve, or even go back and edit this.**

**Also...If you LOVE Naruto as much as I do, please, please join www (dot) wayoftheninja (dot) org**

**Because it's cool, friendly, you'll meet LOADS of people who like Naruto too, And I'M ON IT :P**

**Okay, ily my readers, and reviewers!**


	9. WOOT!

**To my devoted readers**

First of all, I need to get over the shock that any one even read this fanfic! Let alone over 1000 views!

Nextly, I need to get over the shock that people favorited this story :P

Then, i need to face facts that i've got reviews! haha, you actually have no idea how much that means to me, even one review gets me all happy! (as long as it's a good review)

Also, I'm working on the Sequel straight away, So i'll start posting the chappies soon!

I just need to sort my plans for it out, but if there's any thing you'd like to see in it, Tell me please! Because then i can make it better for you readers.

Also, i put a new fanfic up, it's called You're, Different

If you like DeiSaku and possibly SasoSaku, that's for you. Also, i'll be making a poll on 'Which pairing for my fanfic' because i'm totally stuck on who Sakura should end up with cries

That'll be finished in about less than a week, so yay!

And so will this sequel, i hope to start super soon, and have it up with-in two weeks notice of this!

I love you all my readers and reviewers! Please keep supporting me and other fellow writers! Hope to get to read some of your stories soon, i might have already done so! :P

bye bye and I'll update more soon!

_Laura-Chayn_


End file.
